Episode 95
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 96|Next Episode -->]] Date: April 2nd, 2010 Length: 2:08:24 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler. Special Guest(s): Diana Goodman Intro: Weeds Closing Words: '''Brett "But definitely check out OverClocked and this is Blue Lightning, Megaman 3." '''Closing Song: '''Disco Dan - Blue lightning (MegaMan 3 remix) ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 ways videogames get you addicted *Talkseder Notable Facts: *Jewsyist podcast ever *Diana Goodman is the 6th female to appear on TalkRadar. *Chris let Tyler speak through the sound effects board during the Talkseder meal, in which he played the effects with such skill, Chris allowed him to host Episode 119 Funny Stories and Quotes: ''' *Chris Antista **"Did you hide the oxycotin? **Legal Jew. That sounds like a great TV show. **Seder Invention of Hollywwood. **You hack my xbox live account, you have new friends and my donald duck t-shirt. **The Indians used all the parts of the Buffalo chicken **"I had a dream I was dating Henry. We were rollerskating." **The wine taste like blowpop ejaculate. **I'm converting to Judaism for pies. **See Brett everyone is reading a different D&D book. **Tyler been mute by the Jews in the room. **It's what Jesus told his followers to hide. An egg. **Question of the week. Who is your favorite Jew? **The kids should know about freakazoid. ***Mikel "That show is 15 years old." **How do you think he coped being a Jew? (On Moses) **IT WAS ISRAEL ALL ALONG! **Stimulus Package is called that to bail out Activisions Band Hero. **At what point of the tradition do we complain about the move. **What's his name Titus? *Mikel Reparaz **Jesus laid all the eggs, and from those eggs came the Chickens. **I've gotten to the point I can't tell between Bill Cosby and Bill Cosby impersonations. **I think his name is Bitch pussy. **They liked them working on pyramids. (on Jews) *Brett Elston **She's a 16 year old with a back busting rack. **What's the difference between rolling a 20 in Judaism compared to a 20 in Christianity? **Goldbag is the worst James Bond film **If Tyler can't find it, is he banned in heaven? **This fall everyone is going to play Medal of Honor. **Now you know what came first. Jesus. **Where about to see Call of Duty get fucked. **THIS TOWN IS A MADHOUSE! **IT"S STILL EARTH DAMN IT! *Tyler Wilde **DOES ANYONE WANT SOME PASSOVER OVER HERE!? GIFILTA FISH?! **Judas was the one dick in the painting with the gold bag. **Octopussy fucked Ol' Jesus. *Diana Goodman **Jesus is a good Jewish boy. **Chris "Oh really? He didn't live that long." '''Question of the Week: What game have you 100% in? *Charlie: (While not on, answered) all the main GTA's after 3. *Chris: King Kong; Probably Mortal Kombat III; Blast Corps; All Mario games *Tyler: Donkey Kong Country *Mikel: Assassin's Creed 2 *Brett: Most Metroid's; Most Castlevania's; Uncharted: Drake's Fortune; Super Mario 64; Donkey Kong Country *Diana: (Other than Passover) "Video Game Widow 2K9" Link: Episode 95 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 96|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010